bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Schlat von Zwei Armeen: Quincy Army Vs Gotei 13
Act I: They're Coming Scene 1: The Attack In the 8th Squad Barracks, Lieutenant Kanjiro Kawashima is using his Zanpakuto to hit three targets. "Nice one Sorasutoraiku!" cheered Kanjiro. He'd then started thinking to himself. "I need to discover what the outsurge of power that releases when me and Mashiro put our swords together." said Kanjiro. A hell butterfly outrageously comes flying to Kanjiro. "There's an attack?" asked Kanjiro. Quickly getting up, Kanjiro would start to climb up the Barrack walls and look at the sight and all he see's is a little smoke. Nori coughed as smoke surronded her. The attackers were strong but she wasn't gonna let that stop her. "Dammit! I need to see... I have an idea." Nori put out her palms towards one of the Quincy's and yelled, "Hadō 31: Shakkahō!" The large red blast swiftly moved away the smoke and took out three Quincies. "That was a close one." She then moved into an attack stance and charged into the mass, head on kicking away arrows and punching those who fired them. "Could use a little help though," she mumbled. Climbing, Kanjiro kept going from buliding to building. He then climbed on top of a really pointy building. Scouting the area, he noticed Nori. "Wait for epic ness." though Kanjiro. Putting his Zanpakuto in his sleeves, he jumps of the off the building and then stabs the Quincy in the back. Blood starts to rush out the Qunicy's back. Then he looks at the state of blood on the Quincies Nori had killed. "Looks like you need some help then." said Kanjiro drawing out his sword from his sleeve. An arrow fired towards Kanjiro, he then broke it by slashing the sword towards the arrow. Nori looked up from the pile of dead Quincies and noticed Kanjiro. Finally some help had arrived. "Good to see you Lieutenant Kawashima. I'm glad you're here." Nori then laid her zanpakutō across her hands and yelled, "Engulf in darkness, Kage no ha!" Reiatsu engulfed her until she spread out her arms to reveal a long, black-gold naginata. "Now the fun begins." Listening to what Nori said he smilled at her. "Thanks." said Kanjiro. He then looked at his Zanpakuto and point towards a Quincy. "Time to Turn up the Heat, Sorasutoraiku!" shouted Kanjiro realsing his Shikai. Then comes a really thick katana. "Let's get ready and fight them, I need someone challanging." said Kanjiro. Slashing his sword at an incomming arrow, it'd break. "That arrow was easy, got anything else?" asked Kanjiro looking to the Quincy. Nori neatly side stepped an arrow aiming for her. She replied with a neat swing that sliced the Quincy in half. Another one, eager to avenge his fallen comrade, shot a large amount of arrows at Nori. She stood there and smiled. "Ah, it's a nice day for rain." Nori stood in a strange stance and started to collect shadows from underneath the Quincies' feet. She then fired them off in a condensed slash. "Kagetsuki no Geki!" The slash tore through the rain of arrows and made short work of a small group of Quincies. "Hmph, small fry. Not worth my time." "Not all of them can be finished so easily." said Kanjiro. Kanjiro put his Zanpakuto back into it's sheath and then looked at the Quincy that was trying to run away. Kanjiro easily caught up to him using Shunpo. Kanjiro then sends a dashing punch to ground, sending the Quincy flying in the air. Rapidly Kanjiro jumps of to catch up towards him and punches him in the chest, performing Sokotsu. The Quincy's body then breaks. Looking at the lot of them, Kanjiro noticed that they are leaving. "They're retreating?" wondered Kanjiro. Nori was about to remark and say coward but stopped. Whatever the reason for their retreat was, it wasn't good. "I have a bad feeling about this, Kanjiro-sama." Kanjiro thought of the reason why they were retreating. "I think it was because of the fact that they've came for they've wanted or think of a new tatic." said Kanjiro. Scene 2:Retreat? "Not so fast!" Nori immediately started to chase after thd Quincies. She didn't care about their reason for retreat. They were up to something and she was going to stop it. Kanjiro caught up and looked at Nori trying to chase the Quincies. "You're right, there is something up with their retreat, all lot of Shinigami are injured." said Kanjiro feeling some Reaitsu. Kanjiro thought of something. He knew that something was up. "You go try to stop the retreat, I think it's better if we go back to our squads and atleast try and heal the others, we must be ready for what they are going to plan." said Kanjiro. Going towards a fallen Shinigami in his squad, Kanjiro starts to heals him using Kido. Nori nodded and appeared in front of the retreating Quincies. "You're not going anywhere. Hup!" Nori shot another Kagetsuki no geki at the Quincies and jumped headlong into the fray, killing Quincy after Quincy. Kanjiro had then healed the Unseated Officer in his squad. "Thanks Liuetenant." said the Unseated Officer running off to the barracks. Kanjiro then looked to Nori killing all retreating Quincies. Nori narrowly dodged an arrow and retaliated with a upper cut punch and a roundhouse kick to the chest. There seemed to be no end to them but at least she was holding them back. Kanjiro then stared in awe as she watched them kill all the Quincies. "13th Division be in awe, this is one of your members." said Kanjiro. Rushing towards another fallen Shinigami, Kanjiro starts to heal him, with help from the Unseated Officer in his squad. "You do know some Healing Kido then, looks like someone taught you well." said Kanjiro smilling. Sensing an arrow Kanjiro turns to arrow and then looks at it comming towards him. Kanjiro then performs Hado 33 Sokatsui non verbally and fires it off at the arrow and the Quincy. "So, they must be fleeing and firing at the same time to get us injured for their next attack." said Kanjiro. Nori danced away from an arrow then sliced a score of Quincies in half. Her every move way like a dance step in a delicate but deadly dance to a tune only Nori could hear. "Kanjiro seems to be doing a good job. Seems a bit awkward how the entire squad is looking at me but... oh well." The Unseated Officer already healed the other fallen Shinigami. Kanjiro hopes to get help from the 4th Division. "Where the hell are they?" asked Kanjiro wondering. Then as he saw, the 4th Seat and 9th Seat both came along with other officers in their squad to help heal. "It's all yours." said Kanjiro. "Thanks Lieutenant." said the 4th Seat. Kanjiro watched as the 4th Division helped heal the fallen Shinigami from different squads. Category:Roleplay